Painting the Roses
by LumosOrion
Summary: When Louis catches Rose the morning after a Gryffindor party, he can't help but thank Merlin that he has such a great cousin who doesn't treats him like the 'Forgotten Weasley'


Louis always had one person who he could count on, one person who he always trusted and put his faith into. Rose was always there for Louis, she never judged him and always worked her hardest to make him smile. After all, they were cousins, best friends, partners in crime and joined at the hip at all times, it didn't matter that Rose was a year older and Louis a year younger, they still were as close as ever and trusted each other with secrets they wouldn't tell _anyone _else.

"Rosieeeee" Louis practically sung as he bounced into Rose's dorm on a Sunday morning.

"Piss off" Rose mumbled pulling a pillow over her head.

"I will do no such thing!" He gasped

"Be bloody quiet then" Her voice came out, muffled by the pillow.

"Rose…did you.." Louis trailed off as his hand found a half bottle of fire whiskey under the girl's bed. "Rosie. What have I told you?"

Rose flew up out of her bed and quickly snatched the bottle out of her cousin's hands and promptly shoved it in her trunk. The next time she turned around she was met by Louis' pointed look towards her as he sat cross legged on her bed and folded his arms dramatically. Rose just sighed at sat down next to her younger cousin.

"Fine fine, I'm sorry" Rose told him adamantly.

"Who was it this time?" Louis asked her curiously. "Since you and Scorpius are O-V-E-R and can't pass each other in the hall with out hexing each other"

"Finnigan" Rose told her cousin quietly, through gritted teeth.

"Who?" Louis asked her playfully.

"Sebastian Finnigan.." Rose told him a tiny bit louder, not looking up to meet Louis' gaze.

"Oooh! Rosie! A sixth year? Tell me more!" Louis drawled out playfully.

"Shut up you little-"

"Hey Weasley, I think I left my shirt in here last night have you seen it anywhere?" A voice came from the doorway.

Rose's head had snapped up as soon as she was cut off by the silky Irish voice. Louis eventually followed his cousin's gaze towards the door where a familiar Gryffindor stood. Sebastian Finnigan was the eldest son of Seamus Finnigan and his wife. He was known around the school by everyone and was known as a flirt. He had light, sort of white, blonde hair which was stuck up at odd angles since he had only just woken up recently, his eyes were a startling blue which girls around the school loved but which were at the moment focused on Rose Nymphadora Weasley.

"Oh…y-yeah I think I saw it …I'll just have a look" Rose stammered quickly getting up and looking around her bed.

"Um… Weasley.. I uh.." Sebastian trailed off with a small blush.

"What?" Rose asked, quickly turning around.

"You're wearing it.." Sebastian told her quietly. "Hey..uh…you can keep it…I need to find Ryan anyway.."

"O-okay… bye Finnigan" Rose started to say but Sebastian had already left.

"Someone has a crush" Louis sung playfully

"Oh you can shut up…what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Rose asked, sitting back down on her bed and placing a pillow in her lap.

"W-what do you mean?" Louis asked quickly. "W-why would you think I wanted to tell you anything?"

"Louis, you're my younger cousin and my best friend, I know you too well" Rose told him in a tone which she would use if she was talking to a toddler. "Now tell me"

"FINE!" Louis exclaimed before muttering almost silently. "I'm gay."

"You're what?" Rose asked, not hearing the boy the first time.

"I'm gay Rosie.." Louis said looking up at Rose with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Louis.." Rose said in a dazed voice.

"I'll go..-"

Louis hadn't even managed to stand up since Rose had already pounced on him and began hugging him. She was laughing in an almost insane way but Louis hugged her back just the same and began chuckling. Rose just pulled away and smiled at him, pulling the sleeve of Sebastian's shirt down and wiping a few tears which had escaped from Louis' eyes away and pulling his head down to kiss his forward.

"Why didn't you tell me before!" She asked him excitedly.

"I was scared… I haven't told anyone else yet" Louis told her honestly.

"You shouldn't be scared Louis! We love you just the same" Rose said, reading her cousin straight through. "C'mon our family will never kick you out just because you're gay. Uncle Charlie outed to be gay a few years ago didn't he? We still him and his boyfriend every time they come to visit! If anyone ever gives you trouble you've got an army of Weasley's behind you"

"Thanks Rosie" Louis said with a smile hugging his cousin. "Now. Tell me _everything _about you and Finnigan!"

Louis smiled as he watched Rose walk over to the small cabinet next to her bed and pull out a large tub of muggle ice cream and transfiguring two spoons from her quills. While he was watching her he couldn't help but let out a small sigh, no one really understood him in their family. He was the 'forgotten Weasley' as students of Hogwarts had dubbed him, but Rose always seemed to make time for him even if she was in a crisis.


End file.
